I'll Stand By You, Always
by PercabethandAntiThalico
Summary: It was hard for Poseidon to leave his favorite son. It was hard for Athena to leave Annabeth with her father. The relationship between Percy and Poseidon, and Annabeth and Athena.


**Hey. So lately I've been obsessed with the relationship between Percy/Poseidon/sally and Athena/Annabeth/Fredrick.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Poseidon

Poseidon sat in his throne with his head in his hands. His son Triton stood in the doorway. "Nice job father. You've done it again. Met a mortal, got her pregnant, had a child, and left her to fend for herself, completely ruining her life. I don't know if you'll ever be able to outdo yourself again." Triton said as he walked in the room.

Poseidon didn't answer. "And now, this child's fate is sealed. He'll never be able to have a normal childhood because that stupid mortal is going to marry that abuser. and what are you going to do? Huh? Just sit around and watch it happen? Congratulations Father, you have truly done it this time."

Poseidon's shoulders shook. "Come on Old Man! can't you do anything? Say anything? Oh wait, it's too late so you're just going to sit back and do nothing?"

Poseidon sighed. Still not answering or looking up at his immortal son. Triton gave him a cold glare and said: "Well you've failed. Failed to keep your oath, failed to remain faithful to your wife, and now, you can't even succeed as a father-" Triton started, but didn't get to finish because he flew backwards into the wall.

Poseidon stood up. "Do you think I don't know how badly I've messed up? Do you know how much it hurts to not be up there helping? Do you think I don't care? My son-" he started and then sat back down.

"I do." Triton said.

Poseidon's eyes flashed dangerously. "You may be my son, but you will never speak to me like that again." he hissed.

Triton left the room. Poseidon leaned back into his throne.

"Why?" he said to no one in particular. He closed his eyes.

Poseidon stared down at his newborn son. His head rested on Sally's shoulder as she gazed down at the sleeping baby below. he had black hair and your facial features and you wouldn't be surprised if he had your eyes too. Right then Perseus opened his eyes and your thoughts were confirmed. He had sea green eyes. You and Sally just looked at him.

"He's the spitting image of you." Sally said breathlessly.

"Can I hold him?" You asked.

Sally handed your son to you. He cradled Perseus in his arms, not wanting to go.

"As you know, his name is Perseus. But I think I'll call him Percy."

"Percy." You repeated.

Poseidon stood up and began to walk towards the weapon room. If only Sally had agreed to come with you. You get lost in another memory.

"Sally please."

She bit her lip. "I don't know Poseidon."

You dropped down on your knees and put your head on her stomach. "Please. I can't lose you. We can be together, and, my love please."

She sighed. "You know I can't." she said quietly.

Inside you felt as if something inside you broke, but you put on a brave face.

You brought your head back and grabbed her hands. "I understand." You said, hoping your voice didn't sound as broken.

She gave you a sad smile.

You reached the weapon room and walked inside. You grabbed a familiar three foot long celestial bronze sword with a double edged blade off of the shelf.

"Anaklusmos, the current that takes one by surprise, and before you know it, you have been swept out to sea." Amphitrite's voice calls out behind you. You turn around and see her standing about four feet away. "Go. Give it to Chiron, to give to him if he survives. But don't mistake this for kindness or acceptance. It would be better if this wrongdoing had never been born." she sneers and leaves.

Sally sighed as she sat down in the kitchen of her small apartment. She had just put her one year old son to bed. She heard a voice. "There's still time you know." Poseidon said. She turned around to see him leaning against the opposite wall.

"I can't. You know I can't."

Poseidon just nodded and came to sit down beside you. Ancient, mysterious sea green eyes locked on youthful blue green eyes. They both leaned in but as their lips brushed Sally pulled away.

"I've been thinking. Percy will go to school soon, and see that people have two parents. he'll wonder where his father his."

Poseidon looked at the ceiling. "Tell him. Tell him that his father loved the ocean. In fact he loved it so much that one day it just carried him away. But tell him that I love him, even though I'm not here."

"You want me to tell him this, even though he'll just learn later on that it was a lie?" Sally asked.

"It's the life of a demigod. I'm sorry." Poseidon said and stood up. You pressed your lips to his before he could react.

"There's still time My Love." he said and vanished.

Poseidon stood in the training room attacking various objects with various things.

"I see you've inherited your fathers parenting skills."

Poseidon spun around and saw Triton standing there with a smirk on his face. Poseidon sneered. "I thought I told you to never speak to me like that."

"Yeah well just thought I'd congratulate you on your worst mistake yet: letting that mortal marry that abuser. I am sadly mistaken. You have managed to outdo yourself." Triton said.

Poseidon gripped his trident. "Get out."

"Fine." Triton said and left angrily.

Poseidon exhaled as Percy exited the Throne Room. He felt like a huge failure. He couldn't even talk to him without hurting him. He knew Percy didn't exactly like him, but he couldn't blame him. He had abandoned him for twelve years of his life.

"It's hard." Athena called out to him, soon appearing beside him.

"It is. He hates me. I feel awful."

"Sadly that's how the demigod life is." she said looking down mournfully.

"Why are you here." Poseidon asked.

"Because I want someone to talk to."

"About what?" You asked raising an eyebrow.

"About our children. And how we could talk to them without hurting their feelings. And I want to say something. You should be very proud of Perseus. He has done a great job, and will rise to places no hero has ever gone." she said.

Maybe, just maybe. Athena wasn't so bad after all.

"Vouching for your son was a bad move. Saving the Ophiotaurus was too."

Poseidon took a sip of nectar and turned around to face his younger brother. "Same for you." he said.

Zeus scowled. "I have my ways."

"So if I do it, it's bad. But if you do the exact same thing, it's completely allowed." Poseidon sneered.

"Exactly. So now that we understand each other, I have a boy to incinerate."

Poseidon grabbed Zeus's collar. "If you touch him. You will have the fight of your life." he said through clenched teeth.

Zeus shoved Poseidon off. "You are letting yourself get too attached to this boy. You would stop the tide for him. Fix this." Zeus said and walked off.

"Hypocrite." Poseidon spat at him.

Poseidon looked at Perseus with concern. Here he was standing in the kitchen of his apartment on his fifteenth birthday. "You are my favorite son." you told him. It wasn't a lie, he was. You gave him a sand dollar, telling him to use it wisely. Then-as much as it pains you-you leave.

Poseidon's eyes rested on his son as he stood in front of the Olympian council. He was making a bold move telling the Olympians to pay more attention to their kids. You were a bit disappointed when he gave up immortality, but he knew why. It was silent for a second but then strangely it was Athena who spoke up.

"The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war that almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps-" she glanced at her daughter Annabelle? No, Annabeth. then spoke as if the words had a sour taste-"perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan." You smiled at her as she sat down.

"Humph." Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose..."

"All in favor." hermes said.

All the gods raised their hands.

"Um, thanks." Percy said, and turned around to leave, but you called out: "Honor guard!"

The cyclopes moved and formed two lines from the thrones to the door.

"All hail Perseus Jackson," Tyson said. "Hero of Olympus... And my big brother."

You inwardly beamed at your sons. Mainy Percy.

The next time you see him is at the beach at Camp half Blood. You were standing in the surf fishing when Percy walked up to you. you talked and told him how proud you were.

"I'll be sending you some siblings next summer." You joke. You disappear leaving him to think if you were serious or not.

"Percy!" You shout out. He turns and looks at you.

"Dad!" He calls back.

He's dreaming. You don't have much time.

"Where are we?" he yells.

"On top of the Empire State Building." You yell back. Poseidon looked down and saw the destruction. She was down there, destroying everything.

"Pink flip flops? Really?"

You lift up a foot to examine your shoes. "Yes they are quite nice aren't they."

"What's going on? Is Kronos back? Typhon?" he asks.

You sigh. "No Percy, much worse than Kronos. It's Gaea."

"How do we stop her?"

"Hera has a plan. She's going to switch the leaders of the Greek and Roman Camps."

"Roman?"

"You'll understand soon, son. In fact you won't remember this conversation. But maybe I can ask Hera for a favor, so you can remember something."

"What-" he begins to glow. You're out of time.

"You'll be fine. Just remember. I love you."

He's gone.

You stood facing one of the fountains on Olympus.

"Poseidon!" You turn around to see Min-no sorry-Athena running towards you. She has a broken look on her face.

"What?" you ask. Something is horribly wrong. You groan as another headache hits you.

"Our children." she pants.

"Which ones?"

"Percy and Annabeth." she says as a lone tear runs down her face. 'This is not good',you think.

"They're in Tartarus." she says. Your suspicions are confirmed, and it's not good. Athena collapses and you catch her, then you both sink down to the ground.

Athena is sobbing. You're just about sobbing. The two of you hold each other, until a voice calls out: "Awww. Pothena!" Aphrodite is standing six feet away and smiling. Ares is standing behind her.

"Nice job. I think you guys just won the worst parenting awards. Congrats. I hope they die." Ares says.

Athena lunges at Ares, knocking him to the ground. It takes all of your self control to not blast him into a million peices.

"Don't you dare say that-" Athena starts but doesn't finish because she gets thrown of Ares. She starts laughing/screaming/crying. She finally broke.

You punch Ares in the face and he falls to the ground, cradling his nose. "Leave her alone." you hiss, "And don't ever say anything like that again." You turned and picked up Athena (who was still doing her maniatic laughing thing) and carry her to a more secluded spot.

"Dad." Percy says in a broken voice. You look him over. He has multiple cuts and bruises and his left hand is wrapped up in a bandage. He looks pale and thin. Tartarus has made some major damage.

"Shh." You say, letting your son fall into your arms. "You're safe now." he said.

he starts crying and grabs onto your neck. You just hold him and whisper comforting things until he calms down. You talk to him for a while until it thunders, signaling you have to leave.

"Look, I may not be the father you've always wanted. But just know I'll always be there for you. You are a true son of the sea god." You say. Percy smiles at you, while you give him one last hug. "And I'll stand by you, always."

You disappear, feeling as if a huge weight has been lifted off your chest.

**Chapter two will be Athena and Annabeth**

**-PercabethandAntiThalico**


End file.
